


Late Night

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Man, Yao is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: Yao is having trouble coming to terms with things and so goes to the first person who pops in his head





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot piece of fluff for an underrated ship. Enjoy.

Night was beginning to set in as the elevator lifted. It was warm in the small box. Outside was cold. Snow hadn't been lucky enough to fall so instead ice covered everything. Ivan usually walked his dog a few blocks down to the park, but tonight they only walked around the apartment building. The elevator stopped and two women came in. He held his dog by the harness, not because she would act, but because most people were frightened near such a big dog.

His floor came and he and Tereshkova got off the elevator and went into his apartment. He hung up the leash and then stripped himself of his winter gear. Tereshkova on the other hand, went to stand by the heater.

Tereshkova was a big dog, she was a mutt, but he had been told she probably was a mix of Newfoundland hound and mastiff with some other breeds thrown in aswell. She had a dark black coat, and for the most part, wore a vest labeling her as a service dog. He only really put that on her when he went outside, since that way not many people stopped him to ask to pet her. He clicked the latch and slid the vest off over her head, and hung it up as well.

His apartment was fairly uniform and was not decorated with much. The walls were gray and the floors in the kitchen were tile, and all else faux wood. He yawned and made his way to the kitchen. Before anything, he fed Tereshkova and then poured himself a bowl of cereal. He sat idle in the dimly lit room. The walls always felt like they were too close, too plain, but he had gotten used to it. Dust covered his apartment. Even the table. The dust was only clear where he sat every meal but in none of the other spaces. The whole place was cold. It didn't feel homely, he felt no relief when he walked in but only the fact that this is where he resides. Tereshkova added some life to the place, sometimes he thought he would have gone crazy without her.

His phone began to buzz, which startled him so much he almost knocked over his bowl. His phone rarely ever was messaged, so it always surprised him when it did. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was ringing, so he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, what's the number of your apartment? I need you to buzz me in.” He knew that voice. Yao. He didn't live in the apartments so his request confused him.

“Why?”

“Can I tell you when I'm there, it's cold out here.” Yao’s voice cracked in sadness and he heard through the phone as he held back sobs.

“149C.” He responded, in the building the person outside had to ring first before you could open the doors. His door buzzed began to ring and he pressed the button to open the door.

He put the phone back to his ear, but Yao had hung up. He looked around for a moment wondering if there was something he should do. He decided on cleaning up his cereal from the kitchen and straightening up the things already in their proper place.

Frantic knocking at his door came quickly and he began to undo the locks. When he opened the door, Yao was there in tears. He hadn't seen such a sight, and before he could move to let him in Yao came forward and put his arms around him tightly full on crying. He was in shock for a few moments, he hadn't been hugged in a long time, but when he regained himself he put his hand to rest on Yao’s back and rub circles into it and his other arm to stroke the long hair pushed against his body. He didn't know what to say so he just kept whispering, “Shhhh.”

He didn't know if he was doing the right thing. He didn't know how to react, so he just kept with what he was doing. He eventually moved and offered for him to come inside. He did and Yao sat on his couch and he sat next to him.

“What-” he paused wondering if he should ask, “What happened?”

Yao sat for a moment in deep sadness. “I lost.” When the words came they brought a new wave of tears and Ivan put an arm around him. Yao leaned in into him and buried his face into his chest. He didn't know what Yao lost but he figured it was important and wouldn't push the question. He leaned over and pulled a box of tissues of the side table and handed it to Yao.

They sat like this for a moment before Yao spoke up. “Did I ever show you a picture of my son?”

“No.” Yao then pulled his phone from his pocket to show him his background that was him and a young boy, maybe 3 or 4 years old smiling in front of a pond.

“His birth mother wanted him back, and she called child care and said I was hurting him. They didn't find anything of course, but still. They gave him to her. She doesn't even like children and-” Yao began to cry again.

“She's moving him to England.”

Ivan didn't quite know what to do but Tereshkova seemingly heard her cue and came over wagging her tail. She sat down in front of Yao and placed her head gingerly on his lap. She did the same for him when he was in distress, it was what she was trained for after all.

Yao smiled for a second and began to run his hands through her fur.

“Who is this?”

“Tereshkova. She always comes over when someone cries. She's better at cheering people up than I am.”

Yao’s smile faded but he still kept his hands busy petting her.

“I don't know what to do. They took him away screaming and crying. He doesn't even know English well.”

“You will be able to call him, yes?” He asked hopefully.

“If she allows it. She doesn't like me.” Yao sniffed. “We were a one night thing and when she gave birth she came to my house the day after and said I was the ‘ugliest one she slept with, and the only asian’ so the baby had to be mine and she didn’t even want him. She kept saying ‘it’ and now..”

Ivan held Yao to him as he began crying again. He and Yao were never close, in fact the only reason he had his number, or knew where he lived is because less than a year back Yao had to drop some work stuff off. The most they talked was a brief hello in the mornings somedays. He had no idea why Yao had come to him, but he didn’t really care at the same time. He began to rub circles on his back and rested his chin on his head.

Something about him liked this. Of course he took no joy in his.. Coworker’s sadnesses, but he liked the feeling of holding someone. He couldn’t remember the last time he was held or held someone in all honesty, his parents didn’t like hugging, or touching for that matter, and so never from them. No one really tried to hug him, he figured he was intimidating, but what’s never been had can’t be longed for,so never tried. But now.. It was nice. Yao began to calm down in his arms enough to finish his sentence.

“I don’t know why she wanted him back. Whatever it is it isn’t good. I’m scared for him- she’s horrible.” Yao said out of breath. He pulled a tissue from the box and put it to his face to wipe away the gross mix of snot, spit and tears, and then it was quiet. Tereshkova sat next to Yao on the sofa with her head on his lap still. They could hear a muffled T.V. in the distance through one of the walls, coupled with the sound of breathing, occasional whimpers from Yao and the heater in the corner was all that there was to be heard. Eventually that was broken by Yao’s phone buzzing, and he pulled away. He felt cold where Yao had been and strangely empty. Yao answered his phone with a sad voice and pulled his hair out of it’s tie. He ran his fingers through his long hair anxiously.

“Hello.”

“I really don’t need you to yell at me right now.”

“I don’t want to talk about anything with you.” Ivan noted the tone of disgust that he held for whomever he was talking to.

“Why do you care where I am?”

“I’m with a friend, just leave me alone.” Something warm filled his chest when he heard the word ‘friend.’ Yao thought of him as a friend? This was the first time they said more than ‘hello’ or ‘here ya go.’

“Stop yell-.. Look! I- SHUT THE FUCK UP! No.” Yao hung up. Ivan didn’t want to be rude so he didn’t bring it up. He sat where he was and Yao leaned against him and pet Tereshkova.

“I’m sorry.” Yao croaked. He was about to console him but Yao began to talk, “I’m a mess, and I just brought all my mess into your home. I'm sorry I know I’m bothering you.”

“You do not bother me.” Was all he could think to say. His English wasn't great and he in any language wasn't good at talking to people. They sat in silence again for a long while with an air of comfort.

“What time is it?” Yao asked and he looked down at his watch.

“2:43.” He responded. Yao had been with him for a few hours now. He had come in around 22 hours so that was a solid four hours together.

Yao hummed in response, “You have nothing on your walls.” He noted, “Do you not believe in decoration?”

Ivan let out a smiled and then sighed, “They have been empty for so long. I can't see them as anything else but empty.”

“That's sad though.” Ivan shrugged and stared at the blank wall. They fell into quiet again for the rest of the night. Eventually Yao fell asleep on his shoulder so Ivan stood carefully still holding him so he wouldn't wake him. Yao was very short, but even with that he was surprisingly light. Ivan carried him to the guest bed, and placed him down slowly. Ivan slid his shoes off easily and put them next to the bed then threw a blanket over Yao.

He didn't really know if he was handling the situation correctly. Anxiety ran through him so he decided to leave the room and go to his own, take off his shoes, and go to bed with Tereshkova hopping on a few minutes later.

It felt strangely awkward having someone else in his home, but then at the same time, it was nice. He shut his eyes and fell easily to sleep in the early morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I crave attention, please leave a comment.


End file.
